


When Husband's Come Home (Ereth)

by orphan_account



Series: Beasts of Yal'daga [1]
Category: Original Work, Yal'daga - Original World, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Askea - Original Country, Bath Sex, Come Inflation, F/M, Horse cock, MONSTER FUCKER, Married Couple, Monster sex, Monstrous March, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ereth returns from a long patrol, eager to reunite with his wife.
Relationships: centaur/reader
Series: Beasts of Yal'daga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648897
Kudos: 50





	When Husband's Come Home (Ereth)

**Author's Note:**

> For 3,000 something words, this took too fucking long.

** [Ereth Hight Chart on my Devantart!](https://www.deviantart.com/sugarandcin/art/Centaur-Height-Ref-833009111?ga_submit_new=10%3A1583636065) **

He wasn’t supposed to be back for at least another week, yet here he was. His cream buckskin coat was covered in a thick layer of dust, dull from the endless glaring sun. His black shaggy hair was complete chaos. Braids undone and fluffed by the violent winds of Askea. 

His armor looked like it had gone through hell, streaked in mud and dark stains. A large scare crossed over his equine chest.

One that certainly hadn’t been there when he left.

His shoulders were slumped. The relief of finally being home allowed him to sag a little. No need to keep up a tough appearance when his subordinates weren’t around.

Everything about him screamed exhausted but the warm look in his brown eyes was what sent you running to his arms. His pack and sword clattered to the ground as he opened to you. You thudded against his chest, wrapping your arms tight around his neck. “Oh my gods Ereth, you’re here- You- I wasn’t expecting you until Friday- Oh, I missed you so much!” 

He held you tight. Threading his hand through your hair as he cradled your head. “We never made it to the border. Izelk ended up marching inland, we ran into them about halfway.” 

“Was there a fight?”

It was a stupid question, of course there’d been, but you’d ask anything as long as you could keep hearing his voice.

“Mhmm.” He hummed into your ear, “His terms or no deal. He didn’t give us much of a choice.” 

Izelk was a bastard. The nerve, to march onto your lands and demand cooperation. You desperately wanted to ask if he’d been slain but you knew Ereth preferred not to discuss gruesome topics in your presence. You’d know at dinner when the rest of the centaurs talked of the journey. 

Besides, there was only one man you wanted to focus on right now.

You leaned back, gently bringing your hands to hold his face. His five o’clock shadow tickled your fingers. No time to shave on the plains. He rarely allowed himself to look this scruffy. You found yourself extremely attracted to it. 

With a gentle push from his hand you opened your lips willingly into his kiss. It was slow, not quite desperate, but just through the stroke of his tongue you could feel how much he missed you. 

You pulled away, delighted at the wet sound of your lips.

“Something tells me you would enjoy a hot soak.” Fingers trailing down his shoulders and over the bulge of his biceps. 

“Only if my wife joins me?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” 

  
  
  


As one would expect, a bath big enough for a centaur took some time to fill. 

You sat at the edge, watching the hot water cascade into the waiting pool. Deep enough to reach a centaurs shoulders and wide enough to turn around comfortably. It gave you time to think, watching the water slowly fill the tub. 

Mainly about your husband.

He was home with you. Though a dark part of your mind always wondered if it would be the last. How could you let him leave your embrace? Go anywhere that would end in bloodshed? 

You saw the scar across his chest. You knew what vitals were there. Had that slash been any deeper…

The water reached your toes now. A good stopping point. Any higher and it would overflow when he got in. You scooted back, climbing to your feet. With a thunk you pushed the plug into place, stopping the water flow. 

You looked back when the clop of his hoves announced his presence. His armor and clothing shed to bare his bronze skin. For a moment you swept over the scars that marred his body. Faded from time and being under the sun. 

With a warm smile you held out your hand for him. He eagerly returned it, bringing your hand up for a quick kiss across your knuckles. He arched a suggestive eyebrow as his lips lingered. 

“I see the journey hasn’t dulled your charm in the slightest.” You twittered, pulling him to the large steps that led into the hot pool.

“I need all the charm I can get. There’s a special lady I intend to woo.” 

“Really now? Well, you better save it all because she won’t be close to being tempted until you’ve had a proper bath. You smell like shit.”

His deep chuckle sent a shiver down your spin.

“Oh-! Ereth!” You scolded when he gave your ass a sharp pinch. The water sloshed as he descended into it. Cresting dangerously close to the edge. He turned, the water rushing over his back from the motion.

Pulling at your corset laces you eased them loose down the front before slipping it over your head. Next was your skirt, the fabric pooling at your feet. Once you were bare as the day you were born you sat back down at the edge. The tile cold against your legs and ass.

“Grab the soap, I’ll wash your hair for you.” He ducked his head under the water for a moment, shaking it out when he resurfaced. Running his hands through a few times he plucked the pale bar from its bowl he pushed through the water to your side. Placing his hands on either side of your hips he bent his head so you could easily reach him. 

You begin untangling the braids. Tossing aside an occasional twig or grass. 

Once you were satisfied you lathered up your hands with soap and raking your fingers through his hair. Scrubbing down to his roots. You smiled when he let out a pleased groan, pressing against you. 

Falling into a rhythmic scrub, enjoying having your fingers through his locks. 

You really hadn’t put into account that his eye line would just at your breast. So you really shouldn’t have been surprised when he ducked down, pressing a kiss at the start of your lush bosom. His hands crept up your thigh, giving him something to hold on to as he pushed forward. 

His hot mouth latched onto your nipple, leaving no time for you to scold or brush him off. Your fingers in his hair took a much different approach. Gripping tightly as he sucked and nibbled. His mouth growing more fervent by the second.

You whimpered. Kicking water as you hicked up your legs, pinching his human hips between them. Your heels dug into the powerful muscle of his horse shoulders. 

The sound of him unlatching from your breast made you gasp. Your abandoned wet nipple perked from the attention as well as the sudden chill. He was eager to lavish the other in the same fashion. This time with a bit more growl as he got worked up. He took your nipple between his teeth tugging sharply. 

A needy whine stuttered past your lips, “My gods, Ereth I need you!” 

He let out a groan that you could hear from the depth of his equine chest.

Callused fingers glided over your leg, dipping between your thighs. Spread as wide as you were you tried to open your legs even further. The strain on your hamstrings was starting to ache but you didn't care. He pushed his fingers up your cunt, rubbing over your wet entrance momentarily before settling on your clit.

His thumb circled around your nub digging into your flesh, setting flame to the desired nerve. 

Your hands shot up to squeeze his shoulders. His hot mouth was pressed to your neck. No doubt leaving many visible purple marks. Ones you'd wear with pride. 

"How do you want it?" He whispered breathlessly into the crook of your neck.

There was so many ways. His fingers were certainly adequate, easily drawing your orgasm from the shadows. His tongue would be divine. Just thinking about his head between your legs! 

You knew what you wanted as soon as he had walked through the door. 

Leaning down so your lips brushed against his ear, "Together, with you inside me." 

The shudder you felt under your fingers delighted you. His lips curled into a smile against your skin, "Lady gets what the lady wants."

You bit your lip when his fingers left your clit. Your sexual stamina was nonexistent compared to his. So any stimulation would have to wait. You maintained a deep breathing pattern as you anticipated what happened next. A finger pressed against your opening. Lightly at first, but slowly added more pressure sinking it into your heat. Digit by digit until you felt his knuckles brush against your ass.

Squeezing yourself around his single finger. So much thicker than your own. When he began to slide out you moaned, your hips gave the slightest hump. 

Your moan went up an octave when he pushed back in quickly. Only to repeat the process again and again. 

Soon, your canal had loosened and you braced yourself for his second finger. 

The fit was tight. His slick finger joined by a dry one dragged through your cunt. He slowed as he allowed you to adjust, but still kept his deep thrusts. If he was to warm you up for him there was still a ways to go. 

Once he was satisfied he pushed faster, scissoring in you. A squilshing wet sound with every thrust of his fingers made your cheeks grow hot with want.

You weren't entirely warmed up when he inserted a third finger. 

Your nails dug into his shoulders as your hips jerked away from the sudden pinch. His pace was building something inside you. A dam close to overflowing, but you held off. Gritted your teeth and kept it at bay.

He stopped, almost as if sensing your struggle. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers. He was breathing heavily, forehead against your shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss against your collarbone bone he pulled back brushing his nose against your ear. “Turn around.” 

“Yes _ sir _.” You quipped, earning you a cheeky slap on your thigh.

Unhooking your legs from his waist you twisted around. Putting all your weight on your elbows you rested your pelvis on the edge, letting your legs dangle into the warm water. Leaving your bottom exposed to him. 

His large hands rubbed over your cheeks, giving them an appreciative squeeze. He placed a warm kiss in the center of your back before you heard him grunt from the effort. Water flooded over the edge as his two front legs landed on either side of you with a bang. 

His warm underbelly was pressed against your backside. With what little room you had you wiggled your hips back. Rubbing along the sheath of his cock, coaxing it to emerge.

The shuddering breath above you sounded like thunder in your ears. 

His right front leg eased down to kneel, the other kept his massive body from completely crushing you. He braced his elbows on the white tile and letting his head hang between them so he could watch you. 

Watch what he was about to do to you. 

With a slight shuffle from his hindquarters something hot and thick pressed against your folds. You did your best to relax. His diligent preparation would help but it was still going to be a very tight fit. 

Your mouth dropped in a silent moan when he pushed. A moment of resistance, weeks without his cock stretching constantly had made you tight. A fire spiked at your entrance. A painful burn as his head suddenly slipped through. 

His body heaved as he let out the heavy breath he had been holding. You didn't move. Allowing your unused cunt time to adjust to his tip. Ereth's face was flushed, beads of sweat dripped down his cheeks and forehead. His brows pinched in concentration. Front legs trembling from the effort of holding back.

If you could kiss him right now you would have. 

You gave him the next best thing. 

"Move. Please." You gasped. 

With your permission, he pushed forward. His gigantic heart pounded with every throb of his cock. Inch by inch he plunged inside you. Hot and burning.

He clenched his teeth and let out a strangled moan. 

When he pulsed against your g spot you knew you had taken about half of him. You wouldn't have eaten so much at lunch if you had known he was coming back. There would have been a little more room for him inside you. 

You finally collapsed to the floor, laying your cheek on your forearm. All the strength you had was gone. Your limbs shook from the effort of accepting him within your body. A price you were willing to pay. 

"Faster..."

"Not yet." He panted. “You’re not ready.”

Part of you wanted to argue, but you kept your mouth shut. As much as you loved your husband being intimate with him came with risks. If he didn’t think you were ready to be plowed into yet you could bare it.

Your entire cunt burned and ached around him. Could probably come from his girth alone. Even as far as centaurs go, Ereth was well endowed.

A relieved sigh escaped your lips when you felt his hot crotch finally connect to your ass. His two large sacks firmly pushed against your thighs, tight and ready to release their load into you. On his other end, his cock had pushed into your womb. Taking up any room your body had to offer, and making some of it own. You shakily climbed to your elbows as you felt the bulge growing in your stomach. You kept your eyes forward knowing that if you saw your stuffed gut you could come there and now. 

Ereth’s eyes ran over your body. Taking you in. No doubt enjoying the sigh of his cock pushing past your wombs limits. A smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Finally, he locked eyes with you.

The light from the candle set an amber fire in his brown irises. A warmth that set a raging fire in your soul. You gifted him with a delirious, content smile. For a moment, happy to bask in his gaze. 

Keeping one arm grounding him he stretched his other as far as he could reach, fingers outstretched for you. 

You brushed up his palm, tracing his lifelines before settling around his fingers. He squeezed back, keeping a firm grip on your hand. As if everything depended on it. 

His large hind legs pulled back, drawing his cock out from you. Everything closed back up within you only to be stretched out again when he slammed back in. There was no hope of you being quiet so you didn’t even bother trying.

Your voice echoed around the room, steadily growing louder with every thrust. 

Water spilled over the edge. The sound of his pelt slapping against your skin. His moans- oh they were cunt numbing. 

He panted in time with every thrust, raw and primal. It dragged from the back of his throat in a groan. His mouth was open in ecstasy. His cheeks were burning, a brilliant red you hardly got to see.

Suddenly you felt it, a spring at the cusp of snapping. 

So close. 

You clenched your fists trying to fight the current but it was impossible. 

Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as your body spiraled. Every muscle in your body seized, only to spaz as you plunged over the edge. Your cunt convulsed around his cock, causing him to freeze with a startle moan. He stood completely still as he let you milk him as long as your body desired. Whimpering with every flutter. 

When they subsided to the fainted tickle he moved again. A dull ache spread throughout your body as he began to pound into your used cavern. 

"I'll be fast, I promise." He whispered as his hindquarters pistoned into you. His heavy balls slapped against your skin. The pressure of being pinned between his body and the edge was starting to hurt but you needed him to finish inside you. 

Tears began to prick at the corner of your eyes as he thrusted over and over the tender flesh of your cunt. 

You hadn't even realised it had happened for a moment. His cock throbbed in you, pulsing violently. Something hot had begun to weigh in your belly as it spilled into you. And spill, and spill. The tension in his balls laxed as they emptied.

You let out a breath as his cock continued to push his seed into your small womb. Further expanding it beyond its limits. You felt so full, a pressure was quickly growing as your womb was filled as much as it could go, pushing back against his cock. Trying to slide between him and your walls to escape but his girth allowed none. 

That was usually the signal for him. With a grunt he pulled out of you, still spilling all his body had to offer. Hot come splashed up your back and over your ass, dripping down your thighs. 

With nothing blocking it your cunt spilled out its contents as well. The pressure easing in your stomach.

Once he was safely out of you he stepped back into the pool. With a grunt you rolled over eyes closed as your heart slowed to a gentle rhythm again. 

A large hand came to lay on the slight bulge, his touch pushed more out of you making you whimper softly. He eased off crawling forward until he placed his hand beside your head. A warm breath tickled your lips as he leaned down. The weight of his body gently enveloped you, keeping you pinned beneath him. 

His lips slowly pressed to yours sucking softly. You puckered, just allowing him to lovingly kiss you. His thumb traced your jaw as he pulled away. 

You cracked open your eyes, a bit blurry but you could still make out the adoring look on his face.

"I'm glad your home." You croaked, reaching a hand to trail across his cheek. 

He pressed a kiss against your wrist. 

"So am I." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cin with me
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarandcin)  
  
[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/sugarandcin)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SugarAndCin)


End file.
